In the competitive consumer market for multifunction devices (MFDs) and other types of printing devices, it is of particular importance that a device be user-friendly. The ability of a device to provide customizable features and functions can drastically affect customer satisfaction. One aspect of a “user-friendly” print device is its effectiveness in communicating status and configuration information to the user.
Commercially available printing devices typically include one or more monochromatic indicator lights configured to visually indicate to the user the current power status of the printing device (i.e., ON, OFF, or IDLE). Printing devices may further include indicator lights (such as light emitting diodes) that are multi-color to enhance the indication function of the indicator light. However, the conventional indicator lights of a print device only convey binary information such as power is on or off, and do not provide any real-time status information when the print device is in a powering on or a powering off mode.
This document describes devices and methods that are intended to address issues discussed above and/or other issues.